You and Me
by bluecinderella4
Summary: For ashyboo02's Sarah Smiles songfic contest. The song is "You and Me" by Lifehouse and the pairing is Cabbie.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Just gettin' that outta the way.**

**Okay, this is the last solo pair. Meaning, this is Cabbie and the next one is all 3 of them (Cabbie, Tandre, Bade). And this is set to the last song in a set of Lifehouse songs I chose. The next one I can assure you is not a Lifehouse song. But it'll be a modern pop song nonetheless. And again, this is for ashyboo02's Sarah Smiles songfic thing.**

**Fun fact- I hadn't heard of the version of Sarah Smiles ashyboo02 was referring to. I thought it was **_**Sara Smile**_** by Hall & Oates. The songs are not really alike and got a good two decades apart, but they're both pretty decent songs.**

**Oh, and like the other Cabbie fanfic I did, I'm going to put the song part in the middle because it'll work better (trust me). And this one will be longer because they're my favorite pairing and I had more in mind for them.**

**Anyway, please enjoy or at least tolerate.**

* * *

><p>Robbie was banging his head against his locker when Tori, Andre, and Cat came over to him. "Somethin' wrong, Rob?" Andre asked.<p>

Robbie stopped banging his head against his locker to address his friends. "Gradstein assigned us a script due at the start of next month."

Tori raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And?"

"He said that last month. I totally lost track of time. Plus I was late today because I thought today was Sunday."

"It's Monday," Cat innocently informed.

"Thanks, Cat."

"Why did you think it was Sunday?" Tori inquired.

"You guys know how I only trust the clocks on my electronics?" The other three nodded. "Well last week my sister and her friend messed up the clocks on my pear-pad, my phone, my watch, and even Rex's phone!"

"Rex has a phone?"

"Of course; how else do you think he tweets?"

"Makes sense," Andre commentated.

"What kind of script do you have to write?" Tori questioned.

Robbie reached into his locker. "We were all assigned certain genres for our scripts. I got historical romance."

"Historical romance?"

"I didn't get to choose!"

Cat smiled. "I love romance!"

Robbie shrugged. "I have no specific opinion on that subject. I just wanted sci-fi. I have to get it done by the first of next month."

"That's tomorrow," Andre reminded. Robbie moaned. "What have you been doing for an entire month to make you put off your script?"

Robbie thought back to what he did. "I had to spend that week at my Mawmaw's, and because I told her she had no internet I couldn't bring my laptop. That week we had off due to the fire Sinjin started I went to Universal Studios with Cat and her family."

"You did?"

Cat giggled. "That was fun. Hey, remember when my brother and you-"

"Let's not bring up what happened with your brother," Robbie interrupted.

"Okay that was two weeks," Tori reminded. "What else did you do with the other week and a half?"

"Spent some time doing what Rex wanted to do."

"Ooh," Cat remembered something, "you and I went to see that movie last week."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Tori smiled. "Like a date?"

"No, Rex went with us. He kept interrupting the movie."

"Where is Rex?"

"I think he's coming down with the flu," Robbie responded.

"Okay then. What else did you do this past month?"

"We also had dinner at that fancy restaurant with those coupons of yours!" Cat piped up.

Robbie smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that too." Tori had a sort of sly smile. "It wasn't a date, the coupons were going to expire and I had two coupons. I asked both of you if you wanted to go with me," Robbie was directing this to Andre and Tori, "but you guys didn't want to go with me."

"Ooh and I had to spend a few days at your house because my brother set my room on fire," Cat was giggling.

"And that's funny?" Andre asked her.

"No, Robbie and I played fun games."

"I guess I had a lot of fun this past month that I forgot about my script," Robbie sighed. "I don't know anything about historical romance stuff! How am I going to write an entire script by tomorrow?"

"Why don't you get someone to help you?" Tori suggested.

Cat raised her hand. "Ooh, I'll help you!"

"I dunno if that's a good idea."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, what is that supposed to mean?" Robbie questioned her sort of defensively.

"I meant if you spent most of this month with her and you put off an important project then maybe it's a good idea if she doesn't help you because you're just going to get distracted," Tori corrected.

"Oh come on, that's usually Rex who distracts me."

"Besides," Cat began, "Robbie helped me on my tech theatre project when I stayed over with him. We got it done and still had fun."

"Didn't you get an 'A' on that project?"

"Uh-huh! The teacher said it was the best in the class."

"See, that was something I liked that I was able to help her with. Cat likes this kind of stuff and I need her help. There's no use asking Beck and Jade. And wouldn't you and Andre rather spend your spare time making out anyway?"

"Actually yeah, I would," Andre honestly stated.

"Andre!" Tori protested, making Andre back away. "I'd just feel better knowing you'd got your project done if Andre and I also helped."

"You and Andre do what now?"

"School's over anyway. Andre and I will drive over to your place and Cat can ride with you."

"Aww, we really gotta go help Robbie?"

"I really appreciate your enthusiasm Andre," Robbie sarcastically commented. He slammed his locker shut. "Come on Cat, let's go."

"KK!" Cat skipped behind him to his car. "So how many pages do you need?"

"Fifteen pages minimum. Gradstein said the best script in the class will become Hollywood Arts' next play."

"Wow! You'd be like a play writer person!"

"Plus whoever wrote it has to direct it."

"Ooh, a play writer director person!"

"I'm really not looking forward to it." Robbie started the car and sped off.

"Why are you driving so fast?"

"I wanna beat the traffic home." He drove off trying to avoid traffic, but alas…

"I think the traffic won the game," Cat commented.

"Great."

"Don't be all sad and stuff. At least you got me to keep you company in the traffic."

"Yeah, when you have someone riding in the car with you it makes traffic seem faster."

"Wanna play I Spy again?"

"Sure," Robbie opened his glove compartment, "but let's put on some tunes."

"KK!"

"I just burnt this CD yesterday, I wanna see if it works." Robbie put the CD in the CD player and the first song started as the two friends passed the time in the traffic.

_What day is it  
>And in what month<br>This clock never seemed so alive  
>I can't keep up and I can't back down<br>I've been losing so much time_

Cat and Robbie spent the rest of the day working on his project while Tori and Andre "supervised". "Okay, so we got fourteen pages," Robbie observed. "How are we going to end this?"

"Let's give it a happy ending," Cat suggested, "I don't want it to be all sad and stuff."

"Where did we end up?" Robbie looked over the script. "We're on the part where the girl finds out that her boyfriend died in the war."

"Oh," Cat seemed upset.

Robbie took notice of this and sighed. "But he's really alive and she was misinformed."

"Yay!" Robbie started to type. "Shouldn't we give the characters names? I mean there's the girl, the solider, the friend, the general, girl's friend, girl's mother, no one has names."

"The good stories never give their main characters names. Have you ever seen _The Ghost Writer_?"

"No, it sounds scary."

"It's really not; if you want we can watch it later."

"KK!"

Robbie's parents came into the house. "We got food!"

Andre and Tori stopped making out and they (along with everyone else) went to the table for some dinner. "What's for grub?" Andre asked.

"_Happy's Pizza_," Mr. Shapiro answered, "plus some bread and other food 'cause we don't know what you kids like."

"It's true, you guys don't even know what I like and I'm your son," Robbie added.

"Oh Cat," Mrs. Shapiro brought out some plates, "we got you your favorite." She handed Cat a box.

"Thank you Robbie's Mom," Cat thanked.

"But you know what Cat likes," Robbie lamented.

"We like her better," Mrs. Shapiro responded.

"The sooner you dump that puppet and date a real girl like Cat, the better," Mr. Shapiro commentated.

Robbie turned red. "Dad!"

"I tell you this every day. Now I don't want them two lovebirds sitting next to each other, so if the girls sit next to each other that kid can sit across from his girlfriend." Mr. Shapiro opened the first box of pizza. "Let's eat!"

And they did. The dinner was spent enjoying their food and having small conversations usually instigated by Cat. Robbie seemed to listen to every word and reply back accordingly…

…and he found himself staring at her throughout their dinner.

_'Cause it's you and me  
>And all other people<br>With nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me  
>And all other people<br>And I don't know why  
>I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

Tori ran up to Robbie the next morning at school. "You like Cat!"

"Ssh," Robbie shushed her.

"A-ha! I knew if I said that you'd admit it by shushing me!"

"Yeah, I like her. I really…really…_really _like her."

"Aww."

"I don't know how it's happened but lately I've been getting feelings for her. I've even dreamt about her!"

"Oh my God!"

"Like last night we were both on a beach and we-"

"Robbie, I don't wanna know what you dream about."

"What am I going to do?"

"You should tell Cat that you like her and start going out."

"Yeah but when I'm with Cat I think more about her and I keep forgetting about Rex. I don't wanna make Rex jealous."

"Maybe you really, really, _really_ liking Cat is a sign that you should give up Rex and pursue a real relationship with a human girl. Just tell Cat that you-"

"Tell Cat what?" Cat, appearing out of nowhere, startled the two of them.

"Um…Robbie wants to ask you something," Tori left the two of them alone.

Cat smiled at Robbie. "What did you want to ask me?"

"I uh…" Robbie was stuttering, "I just wanted to say I really…really…_really _like, maybe even lo—lo—love…ham!"

"Ham?"

"Yup, ham. Good, good ham."

"But I thought you weren't allowed to eat ham."

"Did I say ham?" Robbie feigned a chuckle. "I meant…I don't know what I meant."

"Well when you find out, let me know okay!"

"Okay." Cat turned away. "I love you."

"What?"

"Uh…olive juice! I really, really, _really _like olive juice."

"KK!" Cat gave him a funny look and continued on her merry way.

Robbie turned to the side and proceeded to bang his head against his locker muttering the word "stupid" over and over.

_All of the things that I want to say  
>Just aren't coming out right<br>I'm tripping on words  
>You've got my head spinning<br>I don't know where to go from here_

"Vega told me you like Cat," Jade point blankly said to Robbie as he was in the lunch line.

"Are there no secrets between you four? I swear ever since Tori and Andre started going out they share secrets and junk with you and Beck."

"I know something you can do with Cat this weekend," she handed him two ticket shaped passes. "Say it's a way to repay her for her helping you with your thing."

"Two free passes to the zoo?"

"I had three, but I wanted to feed the vicious animals without people seeing me at a zoo."

"Okay then."

"I know this sounds weird, but I think you and Cat should be a couple. I don't know why, but I just do."

"Thanks Jade."

"I never talked to you alone," Jade walked off to their usual table as Robbie paid for his food and followed a few feet behind. Jade took a seat beside her boyfriend as Robbie took the empty spot beside Cat.

"Hey Robbie, where's Rex?" Cat inquired.

"Oh, he just didn't want to come to school today," Robbie lied.

"Poo!"

"So have you guys heard about this new musical about cockroaches?" Beck started a conversation.

"Eww," Cat, Tori, and Andre didn't seem to like that idea.

"Cool," but Jade did.

And again as he sat there trying to enjoy another meal in the company of people he cared about, Robbie was averting his attention to Cat yet again.

_'Cause it's you and me  
>And all other people<br>With nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me  
>And all other people<br>And I don't know why  
>I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

"Thanks for taking me to the zoo, Robbie," Cat thanked him as they entered the zoo together. "Sorry those passes expired and you had to pay that much money for us to get in."

"It's okay. I'm sure it'll be worth it. Hey, since Gradstein chose our play, maybe you could-"

"Ooh, a petting zoo," Cat grabbed Robbie's hand and ran off to the petting zoo. "Look at the little baby animals."

"Yeah, they're pretty cute." Robbie noticed that they were the only people at the petting zoo.

The zookeeper also noticed. "You two wanna help feed the lambs?"

Cat gasped with delight and looked at Robbie with her big brown eyes. "Ooh, can we?"

"Sure," Robbie nodded.

"Yay!"

The zookeeper opened the gate and then handed Cat and Robbie bottles. "Now you just hold onto the lambs and feed them milk from this bottle. Think you can handle it?" The two nodded. "Go on and get one of the lambs with the red bracelet around their ankles."

"I wanna feed that one!" Cat ran over to the lambs, sat on the ground, and picked up one of the lambs, and it instantly drank out of the bottle. Robbie's lamb on the other hand was fussy and didn't want to take a drink. Watching Robbie struggle while trying to feed the lamb made Cat giggle. And Cat giggling made Robbie laugh.

The zookeeper, who was sitting beside Robbie, leaned toward Robbie. "Your girlfriend is a natural at that; pretty little thing too."

In this situation, Robbie would've gotten defensive and say something like 'that's not my girlfriend'. However, keeping his eyes locked on Cat, Robbie just nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she is."

"You're a really lucky guy."

"Thanks," Robbie responded not taking his eyes off of Cat, "I guess I am."

_There's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<em>

Over the next two months, Robbie spent his time preparing his play. Naturally, he casted Cat as the girl, gave his other friends (including Trina) a role, and casted his classmate Eli as the leading man.

"Hey," Beck ran up to Robbie opening night with Andre behind, "Eli broke his leg."

"What, how?"

"We don't know," Andre replied.

"We do have a feeling that Jade is behind it, but she keeps denying it," Beck inputted.

"Who's going to take the lead role?" Robbie asked with anxiety.

"You!" Jade was standing behind Robbie with a costume prepared.

"Aw no! No, way! I'm the director, I'm not doing this!"

"But the show must go on."

"And you're the only other person who knows the lines," Beck reminded.

"And we've all worked really hard, you especially," Tori added as she stood beside Andre.

Cat made her way over to them and stood beside Jade. "Please, Robbie."

Robbie sighed as he locked his brown eyes with her brown eyes. "Okay, I'll do it!"

"Yay!" Cat bounced off toward the opposite wing as Robbie went over to Jade.

"Did you have something to do with this Jade?"

"Partially," Jade slyly smiled, "you have put off asking Cat out and Tori and I figured that this might be the closest you get to spend time with her."

"With you guys and other people watching!" Robbie remembered something. "Oh my God, I have to kiss her!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Jade sarcastically commented as she walked off.

Yes, the show went on. Robbie performed the leading man opposite Cat's leading lady. And before he knew it they found themselves at the end.

While acting, a surprised Cat walked forward toward Robbie and touched him as if to make sure he was real. "It's really you," she was good at pretending to cry. "I thought you left me forever."

"Never," Robbie- in character replied back.

There was no use avoiding it, next was the kiss to end the show. Cat leaned in for the kiss and Robbie pulled her close…

…and they stayed in their romantic embrace even after the curtain closed- no longer in character.

_'Cause it's you and me  
>And all other people<br>With nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me  
>And all other people<br>And I don't know why  
>I can't keep my eyes off of<br>You and me  
>And all other people<br>With nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me  
>And all other people<br>And I don't know why  
>I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

The gang celebrated opening night at Tori's house later that evening. Robbie spent the night trying to avoid Cat and not talk about their kiss, but it was hard for him to do that.

"No use avoiding it Romeo," Jade scared Robbie when she came up from behind him and pushed him into Cat before running off.

"Hi," Cat greeted.

"Oh, uh…hi," awkward silence. "So," Robbie tried to start a conversation, "how about that kiss, huh?"

"Yeah, it was nice."

"Nice, yeah."

"Tori said that if she didn't break the kiss you wouldn't have pulled away."

"I'm sure I might've."

"I wouldn't want you to."

Robbie looked stunned. "You wouldn't?"

Cat quickly kissed his cheek. "Robbie, I really, really, _really _like you."

"You do?"

"I just thought that you would be the first to make a move like the guy always does; that's how romances usually work."

"Not always," he smirked.

Cat smiled back. "I always knew there was a romantic in you."

"I guess so. I never was one to admit and I guess that if I did I'd be laughed at- laughed at more than usual anyway, I'm always laughed at and-"

Cat abruptly kissed his lips to get him to shut up. A few seconds later, Robbie pulled away. "What's wrong?"

He pulled out his cell phone. "Friday October Twenty-eighth, 2011; 11:59 p.m." Cat gave him a funny look. "It's the exact date and time I decided I'm in love with you. I also want to take this time to ask if you would like to be my girlfriend."

"No."

Robbie's face fell. "No?"

Cat giggled. "I'd _love_ to be your girlfriend."

And this time Robbie was the one who leaned in for the kiss as the clock in Tori's living room chimed midnight.

_What day is it  
>And in what month<br>This clock never seemed so alive_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, done! Fluffy fluff! I really liked writing this one the best. I don't know how long a songfic is supposed to be, but I hope it was still good. Next up will be the songfic with all three couples plus a fourth one in the mix.<strong>

**So, good? Bad? Did it make you hungry?**


End file.
